Fiona Goode & Myrtle Snow
by MVAsheraFire
Summary: Dos brujas que sido siempre han tenido algo por lo que pelear, por lo que luchar. Las luchas llevan al oido, pero ninguna se ha percatado de que "del amor, al oido, hay un solo paso" Pairing!RedSupreme. Rated K. Femmeslash.
1. Te necesito

_Fiona camina por lo pasillos de la Academia como si ya fuese la Reina de todo aquello, cuando aun si quiera sabia que ella era la Suprema de ese aquelarre, su antecesora ya se habia percatado. Los poderes de Fiona iban en aumento mientras su antecesora se debilitaba. No tardaria en alzarse. Mientras, una timida pelirroja observaba a la rubia por la puerta de su habitacion cuando esta pasaba varias veces por los pasillos de las habitaciones de la academia. Observarla era doloroso para la pelirroja, por algun motivo que ella no entendia -o no queria entender.- le dolia verla, y a su vez, necesitaba verla..._

Nada cambia... Myrtle no exageraba cuando decia que tenia a Cordelia como una hija. Relamente hubiese querido que fuese su hija y no de Fiona. Aunque era evidente que eran madre y hija.

Myrtle y Fiona parecian dos desconocidas, incluso dentro del mismo Aquelarre. Aunque la Suprema sabia que ella sabia todo a lo que se habia estado dedicando. Y por algun motivo, sabiendo que si ella queria, podia hundirla y condenarla, aun no lo habia hecho, ¿porque? ¿porque?...

Cordelia se va. Y ambas se quedan solas. Fiona toma asiento en el centro del sofá, cansada debido al cáncer que cada dia la debilitaba mas. Myrtle la observa y se acerca un poco.

**-¿Necesitas algo?** -le pregunta, con cortesia. Fiona la observa, con media sonrisa y asiente.

**-Hay un botella en la alacena debajo de la cocina. Trae un par de vasos.** -le dice, riendo leve al final, sonriendo, haciendo un par de gestos con las manos. Myrtle regresa en menos de dos minutos con una botella de Whisky de quince años y los vasos. Los deja sobre la mesa y sirve. Fiona coge el primero que Myrtle llena y bebe mientras Myrtle llenaba el suyo. Cuando termina, se sienta en una esquina del sofa mientras bebe de su vaso.

Fiona la observa de reojo, sin saber que decir. Mientras que Myrtle llevaba un rato pensando que decir. Hace un momento sus palabras no fueron precisamente agradables, pero hasta los mejores amigos discutian. Y en su caso, de vez en cuando, hablaban sinceramente la una con la otra.

**-¿Realmente no quieres saber de quien son los ojos que lleva tu hija?** -pregunta Myrtle de sopetón. Fiona se gira y se acomoda para poder observarla completamente.

**-En realidad, no...** -sentencia Fiona. **-No me importa de donde hayan salido, mi hija vuelve a ver. Es todo lo que deseaba. Y estoy en deuda contigo por ello, Myrtle.** -susurra Fiona, en un hilo de voz, comun de la bruja cuando hablaba sinceramente. Myrtle asiente, consciente de que esta vez, Fiona no pretendia engañar a nadie y estaba siendo sincera. Sonrie leve. **-Ademas...** -se calla durante unos segundos para analizar lo que iba a decirle. **-Llevas todo este tiempo sabiendo lo que hice para liderar este aquelarre. Pusiste hacer cualquier cosa para destaparme y quemarme. Y no lo has hecho, incluso ahora, tras resucitar. ¿Porque nunca me has entregado?** -sentencia la bruja rubia, mientras se servia otro trago, para al terminar de hablar, beberselo de un trago.

La pelirroja esta un rato en silencio, frotandose las manos pensativa. **-Porque... Porque...** -susurra, frotandose las manos con energia. **-Eres la madre de Cordelia...** -se excusa con rapidez, levantadose para intetnar evadir la pregunta. Fiona la detiene, dandole un golpe con su magia en el pecho.

**-No. Es. Eso.** -susurra lentamente Fiona al ver que Myrtle no queria hablar. **-Nunca he sido una verdadera madre para Cordelia. Y se que por mucho que lo intente, tu has sido mas madre que yo para ella. ¿Porque protegerme a mi? ¿PORQUE?** -pregunta, alterada, queriendo con desesperacion una explicacion a tal hecho. Myrtle se muerde el labio, sin moverse de la posicion en la que se habia quedado tras el toque de Fiona.

**-RESPONDEME, MYRTLE SNOW** -chilla, demasiado alterada, mirandola. Un par de segundos, la rubia imita el gesto de la pelirroja, sollozando leve. Myrtle la mira de reojo y la observa, en ese momento, se gira y ella estaba igual, sollozando, controlando el no romper a llorar.

**-Te necesito...** -susurra la pelirroja. Fiona se queda estatica, sorprendida de lo que la bruja pelirroja le habia dicho.

**-¿Que ha...?** -corta su pregunta al ver que Myrtle se vuelve a acercar a ella.

**-Te necesito... ver. Saber que estas ahi. Desde hace tanto tiempo ya...** -confiesa. Fiona se muerde el labio con mas fuerza antes de intentar responder algo.

**-Yo... lo siento... Lo siento todo. Myrtle.** -la abraza con fuerza, lanzandosze contra ella. Apoya la cabeza en el pecho de la pelirroja, ocultando levemente el pecho en su cuello. "Yo tambien te necesito..." -termina la orgullosa rubia en su mente, aun abrazada a la pelirroja.

Eran distintas, a la vez iguales, son brujas que han intentando odiarse porque en ningun momento a ninguna se le paso la solucion mas facil por la cabeza.

_"Te quiero..."_


	2. SongFic Wish i Had An Angel

_{Escenas variadas, del pasado, presente, y quizá futuro de Fiona Goode y Myrtle Snow}_

_I wish i had an angel__  
__For one moment of love__  
__I wish i had your angel__  
__Tonight_

La mansión vacía, solo la llenaba algún ruido proveniente del exterior. Myrtle Snow estaba sola. El motivo era que se había hecho daño con un experimento de una pócima de un antiguo libro que encontró en la biblioteca y le prohibieron ir a aquella excursion. Aburrida camina por la academia, como un alma en pena, hasta que el fantasma que parecía ser aquella oscura y nublada noche se vuelve de pronto, se para delante de la habitación de Fiona Goode.

Entra. Observa el lugar y de repente se siente dentro de algo, como si un ángel de alas negras la abrazara cariñosa. Se abraza a sí misma, sintiendo esa sensación.

Solo Fiona Goode, solo su habitación la reconfortaba así. Y aunque en su presencia las cosas son más tensas, en realidad solo quería acobijarse a su lado.

_{…}  
__Old loves they die hard__  
__Old lies they die harder_

Fiona observa a Myrtle ya preparada para ser quemada. Su rostro serio es como un puñal, pero el puñal no es más que una máscara con la Fiona Goode se llevaba escondiendo demasiado tiempo. Una máscara creada en orgullo y mentiras que solo llevaron a esto. A la autodestrucción personal

Aceptar algo asi, algo que se sentía tan débil no era propio de la Suprema. Y Fiona Goode lo era, lo era incluso antes de saberlo, estaba predestinado en su forma de ser que estaba preparada para ser algo grande. Y nada la podía detener

_{…}  
__I wish i had an angel__  
__For one moment of love__  
__I wish i had your angel__  
__Your virgin mary undone__  
__I`m in love with my lust__  
__Burning angelwings to dust__  
__I wish i had your angel tonight__  
__I`m going down so frail 'n cruel__  
__Drunken disguise changes all the rules__  
__{…}_

_Hypocrite__  
__{…}__  
__Last dance, first kiss__  
__Your touch my bliss__  
__Beauty always comes with dark thoughts__  
__I wish...__  
__The hottest songs from nightwish_

Lanzas de orgullo y mentiras, tanto la una como la otra se han estado engañando mutuamente. Una por orgullo y la otra por lo opuesto, porque no tiene el orgullo propio ni el valor de reconocer nada ante la persona que nunca ha querido saber de ella, que nunca ha querido digerirle la palabra, salvo para dañarla. Por pánico.

EL miedo hace que se hagan cosas irracionales. Y que Myrtle haya resucitado revivirá en Fiona, de nuevo el miedo. Temer a la muerte no es el estilo de Fiona, ella solo teme una cosa. Terminar sola y completamente abandonada. Y lo único que le puede quitar ese miedo irracional, es la mujer que ha resucitado cual ave fénix y ha vuelto con mas de un secreto del fuego. Myrtle Snow es la idea más acertada y ella lo sabe. Ambas lo saben, y aun asi son lo bastante ingenuas como para seguir negándolo. Y lo seguirán haciendo mientras alguna no despierte y vea lo que tiene delante de sus ojos y compruebe que su felicidad. Esta el la otra mujer a su lado. Suprema o no.


End file.
